Princess Mindy
Princess Mindy is a mermaid from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Princess Mindy played Misty in Pokemon (???) She is a water-type Pokemon trainer girl Princess Mindy played Snow White in Mindy White and The Seven Animals She is a princess Princess Mindy played Alice's Sister in Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland, and Ponies in Wonderland She is a sister Princess Mindy played Pumbaa in The Dalmatian Queen, The Ice Queen, and The Disney Queen (The Lion King) She is a warthog Princess Mindy played Alice in Mindy In Wonderland She is a girl Princess Mindy played Milly in Hercules and Icarus (Phineas and Ferb) She is a fireside girl Princess Mindy played Cinderella in Mindyrella She is a princess Princess Mindy played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Guru Ant? Princess Mindy played Sadness in Inside Out (150Movies Style) She is a blue emotion Princess Mindy played Mulan in Mindylan She is a Chinese princess Princess Mindy played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Mermaid She is a princess Princess Mindy played Wendy Darling in Lawrence Pan She is a girl Princess Mindy played Sidetable Drawer in Genevieve's Clues She is a Table She played Cindy Lou Who in How the Fish Stole Christmas Portrayals *She is played by Princess Clara in The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *She is played by Snow White in The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie *She is played by Tillie in The LazloBob MonkeyPants Movie (BobandLarryFan Style) *She is played by Anna in The DannyBob CatPants Movie *She is played by Vanessa Bloome in The JiminyBob CricketPants Movie *She is played by Princess Eilonwy in The YogiBob BearPants Movie *She is played by Melody in The ArloBob DinosaurPants Movie *She is played by Buttercup in The SpongeEddie SquareShorts Movie *She is played by Mary Katherine Bomba in The NickBob WildePants Movie *She is played by Alice in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie *She is played by Sawyer in The LeapBob FrogPants Movie *She is played by Lindsay in The RobinBob HoodPants Movie *She is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in The LarryBob CucumberPants Movie *She is played by Robyn Starling in The KaaBob SnakePants Movie *She is played by Rukia in The DennisBob MenacePants Movie (RJvernel Spoof) *She Is Played By Ariel In The ShermanBob BodyPants Movie (TheTureDisneyKIng) *She is played by Star Butterfly in The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie *She is played by Stanley Griff in The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie Gallery Mindy spongebob.jpg MindyAppearance.png B48421331e14fca5fa83ecd4ae8938aa0f27f58a 00.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1688.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1753.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1760.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2829.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5449.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1652.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1648.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1627.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1623.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1622.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1614.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1560.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1683.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5761.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5762.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8365.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8420.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8424.jpg Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8425.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8458.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8461.jpg MARGO.png Mindy As Hera.png Nickelodeons, Inc.png How the Fish Stole Christmas.png Cartoonside Out.png Princesa Mindy.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Characters with Pink Lips Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Triagonists Category:Memes Category:Tritagonists Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Worried Characters Category:Daughters Category:Lunkbots Category:Young Adults Category:Screaming Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Gay Category:Lesbians Category:Homosexuals Category:Girlfriends Category:Pretty Girls Category:Wise Characters Category:Great Alliance Category:Thin Characters Category:Characters voiced by Scarlet Johanson Category:Vinnytovar Category:2004 Introductions